Juno-Seto (character)
For other uses, see Juno-Seto (disambiguation). Juno-Seto is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. She is a powerful goddess with the power to create and shape worlds. In-Game Appearance As an NPC character, Juno-Seto's first appearance is in Grand Quest Everlasting Embrace. Her second and final appearance is in Grand Quest, Fates of the Fallen. Background Juno-Seto is said to be an extremely powerful deity from a higher plane of existence. She awakens to the beautiful sound of the Melody of Creation. Gifted with a creative and nurturing aura, Juno proceeds to create untold amounts of beautiful worlds, cultivating the flaura, and eventually gifting those worlds with sentient life. As the eons pass, Juno-Seto eventually becomes aware of a universe-ending threat known as the Ravaging Void. Juno-Seto watches in horror as the Ravaging Void consumes one of the worlds she had worked so hard to create. It is said that there was no pain, no suffering, simply cold, unending nothingness as the world was consumed in its entirety. In a desperate attempt to protect her people, Juno was killed, swallowed by the Ravaging Void. Luckily, Zeruiah, a powerful deer sage from another plane, was able to bring her back using the power of the Divine Seed given to her by Juno-Seto. As Juno-Seto was awakened, she felt a powerful presence within her own mind. Even stranger, that presence felt similar to her own, yet somehow directly contradictory. History Zeruiah sets off to find Juno-Seto, in order to warn her of the approach of a powerful evil deity. As Zeruiah ventures further east, she is overtaken by memories. Zeruiah recalls when Juno was reborn via the power of the Divine Seed. In this memory, Juno-Seto thanks Zeruiah for all that she had done for her, stating that she felt it was time for her to take her people elsewhere. Zeruiah attempts to protest, but Juno-Seto is insistent on taking her people and venturing to the eats. Zeruiah states that she rarely leaves the Vale, but she knows that the lands to the east are full of beautiful, warm, and breezy fields as far as the eye can see. Juno-Seto thanks Zeruiah for all that she has done for her, and then sets off, and the flashback ends. As Zeruiah ventures further to find Juno-Seto, she comes across a field full of glowing crystals, which she does not recall ever being there. A shiver runs down Zeruiah’s spine as she realizes that the aura of that place is both familiar and foreign, stating that it feels like Juno-Seto, yet something is “terribly wrong with it.” She goes on to further state that they seem like “the crystal tears of a wounded soul.” Juno-Seto comes face to face with Ensa-Taya, who seems torn and confused. Ensa-Taya states that she is irritated that she has an “uneasy feeling.” She attacks Juno-Seto, but is stopped by Zeruiah, who slices Ensa-Taya’s side open with her glaive. Ensa-Taya strikes Zeruiah down, rendering her unable to continue the fight, moving on to Juno-Seto. Ensa-Taya attacks Juno-Seto, but Juno-Seto has no interest in fighting head on, instead attempting to protect the land, and keep her people safe. In a desperate attempt to end Ensa-Taya’s relentless attack on Aimhyr, Juno-Seto embraces Ensa-Taya. Juno-Seto accepts the increasingly maniacal Ensa-Taya, pulling her into her bosom. After a blinding flash of light, the mixture of eternal darkness and unending light violently fused together, forming a massive crystalline spire. Three years later, the spirit and power of Juno-Seto was reborn, along with Ensa-Taya, manifested within a young girl by the name of Sero-Anya. Sero-Anya was a paradoxical existence. She was three entities at once: Juno-Seto, Ensa-Taya, and herself. Within her was Juno-Seto’s divine wisdom, accompanied by the overwhelming destructive power of Ensa-Taya: the Ravaging Void. Juno-Seto found herself able to manifest her personality and powers within Sero-Anya, even going so far as to fully take over her body at one point. Juno-Seto also had the ability to speak directly into the mind of Sero-Anya, guiding her as well as instructing her. Juno-Seto was also able to speak into the minds of Zeruiah and Tevarius. It is unknown how she was able to do so. The first and only time that Juno-Seto fully takes over Sero-Anya’s body is when Sero-Anya first meets Zeruiah, who is in a manic state after her fight with Baelfyr. Juno-Seto instantly takes over Sero-Anya’s body, and wipes the blood from Zeruiah’s face, soothing and reassuring her old friend. The second and final time that Juno-Seto manifests is when she is fully revived by Sero-Anya in order to defeat Tsovinar, Goddess of the Endless Abyss. She fails, and Juno-Seto is overwhelmed by Tsovinar’s deific power. In response, Ensa-Taya manifests as well, and Sero-Anya joins them in their fight. Ensa-Taya, Sero-Anya, and Juno-Seto overwhelm Tsovinar, who proceeds to show her true power, her form changing to accommodate the drastic increase in power. When all seems lost, Ensa-Taya, Juno-Seto, and Sero-Anya combine their power and wills to become one, supreme being: The Eternal Light. The Eternal Light offered Tsovinar the opportunity to be free of this world, and sever her mortal coil entirely. Tsovinar accepts, and The Eternal Light, as well as Tsovinar ascend from Aimhyr. Abilities As a unit :See Juno-Seto, Dawnbearer Juno-Seto and Empyrean Juno-Seto As a guest In Hard Mode of Everlasting Embrace, the player is given the choice of recruiting Goddess Juno-Seto into their squad. She is equipped with Final Embrace and Otherworldly Paradigm, both sphere of which they are currently impossible to obtain in normal gameplay. Unlike other Guest units, this version of Juno-Seto has a completely different set of skills compared to the Rare Summon version of Juno-Seto. As such, this version of Juno-Seto cannot provide mitigation buffs like her Rare Summon counterpart, but instead has a nuker-focused kit that emphasizes providing buffs to Light and Fire units through her Brave Burst and Super Brave Burst, respectively. This Juno-Seto does not have Ultimate Brave Burst, SP Enhancement options equipped, or the ability to use Dual Brave Burst. It is usually recommended for players lacking high damage outputs with their squads to recruit Juno-Seto into their squad thanks to the buffs she provides to the squad. Additionally, her presence in the squad grants all units an additional attack thanks to her Extra Skill, mimicking the effect of Ihsir's Wiles but with an added 30% piercing effect on active mitigation. However, due to her BB and SBB draining all allies' BB gauges, carrying any form of recast buff may cause issues with BB gauge management. To avoid issues with BB gauge management, it is recommended to activate Juno-Seto's BB or SBB last while not carrying any recast buffs. Should the player choose to unlock the secret ending "Final Embrace" in the Grand Quest, Juno-Seto must be recruited into the squad. To unlock the secret ending cutscene, Juno-Seto must activate her Super Brave Burst on turns after Hysterical Ensa-Taya uses "ENOUGH" upon lowering her HP to below 5% during the final battle. After using Juno-Seto's SBB a certain amount of times following this, Zeruiah will say "JUNO!" ending the battle. Trivia *Juno-Seto technically appears in Grand Quest Fates of the Fallen, as well as in Frontier Rift Drowning Darkness. She speaks into the minds of Tevarius and Sero-Anya. *Juno-Seto’s final appearance is when Sero-Anya uses her power, and fuses with Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya to become the Eternal Light. *It is implied that The Eternal Light, and Juno-Seto by association, are unable to manifest on Aimhyr for very long, though the reasoning is not explicitly outlined. This may be because of the overwhelming power of The Eternal Light, alongside its ethereal-esque form. *The Eternal Light may be a reference to the holy trinity as referenced in Christianity. Made up of 3 divine parts, each individual deity forms one cohesive being, as seen in the case of Sero-Anya Ensa-Taya, and Juno-Seto.